


Let's Make a Deal

by AnitaAlways



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Beast and Belle don't know how to deal with it, Ben has unstable powers, Ben is a dealmaker, Carlos de Vil Needs a Hug, Minor Ben/Carlos De Vil, and his mind isn't much better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: Beast and Belle made a deal with a powerful demon to have a child. The price: The demon got to put unstable power in the baby that, if it went uncontrolled, would cause Auradon to come crashing down. Unsure what to do, Beast and Belle sent little Ben to the Isle of the Lost under the name Xavier whenever his power acted up, not even telling him why. Ben isn't allowed to look into it, but maybe someone else can, if he's willing to make a deal. And, well, Xavier isn't known as a dealmaker for nothing.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 7





	1. Dear Journal

Dear Journal, 

I have to go back to the Isle today. My powers flared up. I wish Mom and Dad would tell me what the deal is with them. If I knew, maybe I could control it better. As it stands, all I know is that apparently they come from someone named Xug'thon, who’s apparently this tech demon my parents made a deal with to get me. Does that mean my powers are evil? Well, I mean, I caused a blackout in all Auradon City just because I got jumpscared, so I guess they are. I guess I kind of belong there. 

I don’t like having to use a different name, though. And some of the others are jerks, especially given how having weaker powers affects me. I mean, I have to use a freaking cane! I don’t think I mentioned it earlier, but Mal’s gang made fun of me for it. And then I caused a blackout on the entire city block, which I still feel bad about. I hope they forgot it. 

I’ve got an idea of how I can get the information Mom and Dad won’t give me, though. Carlos keeps talking about how he wants to get off the Isle and see the world. Maybe he’ll be willing to do me a favor if I make that happen. I’ll keep you posted. 

Well, Journal, I gotta go. The boat is here. 

See you soon, 

Prince Ben 


	2. "Xavier's Look"

I made a Picrew that shows how Ben looks while he's playing the role of "Xavier." If you want to use it, click this link: https://picrew.me/image_maker/54346 


End file.
